


Watching Over Him

by ObsidianDiamond



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex, Injured Characters, M/M, Old Men In Love, comming home, little bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: After Grigori got run over by a car during the massive breakout, he had fallen into a coma and now laid on the medical station. It goes without saying that Dmitri is by his side.
Relationships: Grigori Olyat/Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Watching Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another fanfic with those two. This came to my mind after I watched Grigori getting hit by the car, and so I wrote it down. Have fun reading^^.

“What do you mean “I’m not allowed to see him”?”

The warden’s lips twitched in anger as he stared at the shivering nurse in front of him, who was shaking in fear when she saw the look of pure rage upon the old man's scarred face. She swallowed thickly, clearing her throat before she forced herself to speak. “With all due respect, sir, you are not a member of his family. Only those who are related to him are allowed to visit him.”, she whispered, flinching as he let out a low growl at her words.

His free hand clenched into a fist, and the one who held the ice bag against his swollen cheek increased the pressure, causing his eye to twitch in pain. He had to keep himself together, he had to keep his temper under control. Screaming her into the ground wouldn’t help in this situation.

“Listen here! I don’t care what _your_ rules are. You’re working in _my_ complex, this is _my_ medical station, and _I_ have the right to visit everyone _I_ please! Now let me get through or live with the consequences!”, he growled, flinching as the pain on his jaw increased. She whimpered as his tune began to get threatening, realizing what he would do if she would deny him access. She even considered it for a second, but she came to the conclusion that she just couldn’t do it. It wouldn’t be right to do so.

Even though Dmitri was the warden, he didn’t belong to Grigori’s family as far as she knew, and so it was impossible for her to let him in. She was about to deny him again, to send him away, even going as far as to threaten _him_ with his _own_ security staff…until suddenly, a deep voice with a Spanish accent echoed in the air.

“Emily, it’s alright, you can let him through.”

Both of their heads snapped into the direction where the voice came from only to spot the very doctor that was responsible for Grigori.

Dr. Virginia looked the same she always does. Her beautiful red hair was tied back into a strict ponytail so that it wouldn’t bother her during work, exposing her violet eyes, which stood out on her dark skin. She looked a little bit tired, probably because she had been working since early morning and had to do surgery after surgery since so many of the prison guards had been injured in the outbreak.

“B-but Dr. Virginia! He’s not a family member!”, the young woman argued, but shut up as the patient redhead lifted her hand, causing her to fall silent. “I might be tired, my dear, but I know what I’m doing. Trust me, it’s alright when he goes in.”, she nodded at him, watching as the fury in his eyes calmed at least a little bit. The nurse hesitated for a second, before she finally took a step to the side, making room for the tall man.

Dmitri huffed and opened the door, turning his head to give the doctor a short nod and Emily a cold glare.

He closed it behind him and turned the light on so that he could see. But as soon as his eyes fell upon the person lying in the medical bed, he silently wished he wouldn’t have done that. Grigori, his lover for so, so many years, looked absolutely horrible.

His entire visible body was covered in black, violet, and red bruises, turning his rather pale skin into a piece of painful art. His face, however, was peaceful. It almost looked like he was merely sleeping.

The old man bit his lip as he took a few steps closer, increasing the pressure on the ice bag again as he pulled a chair next to the right side of the bed, sitting down, his eyes fixated on the younger male’s face. He reached out, fishing one of his hands out from under the blanket and closing his own around it, letting his fingers ghost over the bruised skin. He leaned down, pressing a small kiss onto the back of his hand before he closed his eyes for a minute, trying to calm his raging emotions.

So many thoughts were running through his head, it was hard to contain them all. He asked himself over and over again if the other man would wake up, and if yes, would he remember him or anything at all.

Dr. Virginia had told him about the possibility that he could lose his memories for good, that all aspects of his life would just be gone and never return. Since he was aware of that, it plagued his mind and let him stay awake at night, staring at the empty side of the bed, asking himself if the other would ever return.

The loss of sleep didn’t help Dmitri’s mood either. Since the day Grigori laid on the medical station, the warden was even rougher with his people than usual. He was constantly on the edge, raised his voice at every opportunity he got, and even almost shot an inmate for insulting his right hand man. No one knew what caused this foul mood, they only knew that it was suicidal to provoke him, so they left him alone, only contacting him when it was _really_ important.

He didn’t know when the tears came, he only noticed them when suddenly, small drops hit his grey uniform. Laying the ice bag down onto the bed, he reached for his face and caught one of them in his palm, staring at it for a few seconds before he closed his hand to a fist, wiping the rest of them away in hopes that no more came.

A bitter smile slowly spread upon his lips as he leaned down again, pressing another kiss to his hand before grabbing the cooling object again, holding it onto his burning cheek. “ _ **You bring up feelings that I have never felt before, Grigori. Even after those twenty-five years we have been together…you manage to make my emotions to boil**_.”, he whispered in Russian and bit his lips, hating himself for getting so sentimental.

He couldn’t help it, however.

As absurd as it seemed, he loved this man, he loved this man so, so dearly. After such a long time with him, he just couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore.

It, of course, wasn’t the first time that Grigori was dangerously injured, but never before had the warden to fear his death or the loss of his memory. He had lived through so much, but this situation was just so… _new_ to him, and despite his age and maturity, he just wasn’t sure what to do.

Dmitri’s eyes widened as the sound of the door opening suddenly echoed through the air, and quickly – but gently – laid the hand of his lover back on the sheets, turning his head to the person who just entered. It was none other than Dr. Virginia, a folder in her hands.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your time, boss, but there are some things I would like to talk about. We finished all tests, and we finally have a precise result.”, she spoke and stopped right in front of him, handing him said folder. The warden took it with his free hand, putting it on his lab so that he could read it without any trouble.

He opened it, coming to view with some X-rays that showed the bones of his arms and chest. Dmitri immediately recognized the broken areas, and inwardly cringed at what he saw.

“He’s probably one of the luckiest guys on earth. His right arm and most of his ribs are broken, both of his legs are twisted, and he has a serve concussion, but other than that, he is fine.”, she told him, signing for him to turn the pages. Dmitri hated to listen to commands, but this was an exception, and he did what he was asked to do. “I can happily announce that, despite a serve concussion, we found no brain damage at all. He should wake up soon, and if there really is a loss of memories, it’s only temporary.”, she spoke as she pushed herself into a standing position again, straightening her clothes.

“Will there be any sort of consequential damage?”, the warden asked, trying his best to prevent the worry he felt to enter his voice. The redhead shook her head.

“We can’t tell exactly, but what I know for sure is that breathing will hurt for a very long time. He’ll need a lot of rest and someone to care for him when he isn’t well. I’m sure his lover will take great care of him.” At this, Dmitri’s head snapped into her direction, his eyes widened. “What? Who?”, he hissed, wanting to know which “lover” Dr. Virginia was talking about. He never, _ever_ , had told somebody about his relationship with Grigori, and if he believed the younger man’s words, neither did he because both of them wanted to keep their private lives to themselves, but apparently, there was someone spending so much time with Grigori that the rumor of a lover appeared.

The warden was curious who they were.

He stared at her expectantly, his eyes narrowed, his face twisted into an angry expression, which got mixed up with confusion as the Dr. started to grin softly. “You, of course.”, she chuckled and opened the door, closing it behind her before the old man could say anything to her, leaving a completely shocked old man behind, who even dropped his ice bag.

Dmitri didn’t know when exactly sleep had claimed him, but the next thing he could remember was how he slowly blinked his eyes open.

The old man groaned as he lifted his right hand, rubbing them a little roughly to get rid of the sleep out of them before he finally managed to get his vision clear. He almost got a heart attack when he saw the white ceiling of the room he was in – he immediately knew that this was not his bedroom because the ceiling there is made of dark wood – and sat straight up, groaning as his back immediately complained about the sudden movement.

He hissed as he reached behind himself to rub the sore spot before he took a good look at his surroundings, realizing where he was.

He was still in Grigori’s room.

Said man was still lying on the bed, his muscular chest rising and falling with each steady yet shaky breath he took, looking just like he did minutes, hours, or days ago – who knew how long he slept.

At least…at first sight…

His face, which was relaxed and calm when he first saw it, seemed…tense. Like he was in pain or something. Has the medicine Dr. Virginia has given him lost its effect? Was he suffering? Like every worried lover would, the gray-haired man stood up and leaned over him, his hands on each side of the other’s head, all pain in his back forgotten.

“Grigori?”, he asked quietly, gasping softly when the younger man’s lips suddenly twitched slightly. “Grigori!”

The next reaction was a little bit more noticeable. His expression twisted into one of pain before going back to tense again, as if almost he had woken for the split of a second. Dmitri bit his lip and leaned over, his mouth hovering right above his ear, whispering “ _ **Wake up**_!”, in Russian.

The face twisted again, and the warden could see how his right hand man pressed his eyes together, a quiet groan escaping his mouth. Slowly, they blinked open, exposing the tired, clouded, and unfocused blue orbs hidden behind those bruised lids.

Dmitri leaned back, waiting, not knowing what would happen next.

Grigori groaned as he slowly felt himself come back to his senses, pressing his eyes shut as a sudden bright light shot pain through his entire skull. He took a deep breath, hissing in agony as his lung began to stung like he just had impaled himself on a metallic pipe that now stuck out of his chest.

Using all of his strength, he tried to lift his right hand…but he just couldn’t. When he tried, a shock of pain ran through his body, paralyzing him for a short amount of time.

Knowing it was useless trying, he took his left hand and set it on his forehead, flinching softly as another wave of agony shot through him. What happened? Where was he? How did he get here? His vision was still too blurry to make out anything, and his senses were partly still in the progress of coming back.

“Grigori?”

The prison-guard gasped softly as the words reached his numb ears, and he slowly turned his head into the direction the voice came from, only to find the blurry image of a very well-known man sitting in a chair next to him.

“D-Dm…”, he tried to say his name, but his voice was so hoarse, his throat was so dry and his chest hurt so much, he couldn’t manage it.

Dmitri could, however, not hold back the smile that spread across his lips as he heard the voice of his lover that had been in a coma for far too long now. He reached for his hand again, closing his own around it, being careful with all the cuts and buries. “Yes, Grigori. It’s me.”, he whispered and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

“W-where…”, he gasped, again, unable to finish the sentence. “You’re in the medical station. You were brought here by a few prison guards.”, he answered his question and let his fingers run through his short, dark gray hair, careful not to pull the soft, beautiful locks that covered his head.

“W-what…”, he tried again, only to see the blurry face of his love darken. “You’ve been run over by a car by some inmate. You’ve been in a coma since then. You were gone for…at least a week, if not more.”

The younger male blinked softly, trying his best to wrap his fingers around the scarred ones of his lovers without causing himself too much pain. He felt how the others let his own ghost over his bruised skin, and could not help but smile until he could make out the giant bruise on Dmitri’s cheek.

“What…”, he spoke softly, his eyes fixated on it. The warden was visibly confused for a minute until his second in command lifted his healthier arm and pointed his finger at the dark red/black bruise that could be found on his cheek. The older man blinked softly, and lifted his own, setting in on the spot, grunting as pain shot through his jaw. “This…is a consequence of that red-headed girl that escaped with Henry hitting me with a stop sign from a bike. Lost quite a few teeth, that’s why I speak in a lisp now.”, he growled, but shook his head, realizing that it wasn’t wise to tell him more.

Grigori might be weak, but his temper certainly didn’t calm. He could immediately see the fire burn in his eyes as the words left his libs, even going as far as to try to sit up, but the warden knew how to prevent that. He set his strong hand on his bruised chest and pushed him down, hearing a quiet hiss coming from him as pain shot through his entire body.

“No, you don’t.”, the taller male growled lowly and leaned over him, his face stern. “You need a lot of rest and recovery time. Trust me, if I let you stand up right now, you’ll break down before you even set foot on the ground.”

The tune he used left absolutely no room for argument, and his golden eyes seemed to glow as he shot him a sharp look. His right hand man looked at him for a few seconds before he sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to get himself together. Dmitri’s expression softened a little bit and leaned back and reached for his hand again. “They’ll get what they deserve. I won’t stop looking for them and when I get them, you can be sure I freeze them in a block of ice so that they will never see the light of day again, but your health is more important to me right now.”

Grigori’s eyes snapped towards him, a surprised glint in them, his brain progressing what just left the warden’s mouth. The shock lingered there for quite a while, but then, a small smile spread across his lips.

One week…that was how long he had to stay in the medical station before Dr. Virginia finally decided that it was safe enough for him to leave, but not without being banned from work for quite a while.

The right hand man of the warden wasn’t happy about that, but after Dmitri shot him a very stern look and threatened him to make sure that he remained on the medical station for the time he needed to rest, he agreed. He hated it, but there was nothing he could do. His lover was the boss, and he certainly would lock him in here if he didn’t listen to his command.

Grigori was brought out of his thoughts as Dr. Virginia carefully grabbed his arm and pulled it back into the craft he now had to wear since the incident. She pulled back and removed her gloves, walking over to a folder to write something down. “Your broken bones are healing fine as far as I can tell. Your arm might take much longer than your ribs, though. Even though it’s already started to heal, the bones broke more than once.”

“How long will it take?”, the fifty-one-year-old male asked and lifted his eyebrow, wondering when he would finally be healthy enough to work again. “I can’t tell right now. It could be two weeks, but also an entire month.”, she spoke and let her fingers run through her hair. “Ask me again when you return next week. Once I see your healing process, I will surely be able to tell you when you can work again. But for now, you need rest.”

The older man wanted to say something but stayed quiet as he felt two sharp eyes staring at him, slightly narrowed, a threatening glint in them. Dmitri stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed in front of his chest, his golden irises almost glowing in the shadows, his face twisted into a stern expression. The bruise on his cheek has faded. It wasn’t completely gone, but the skin wasn’t a mixture of black and red anymore.

“I’ll give you medicine that will reduce the pain. Twenty drops mixed in water every morning and evening for three weeks.”, Dr. Virginia spoke and opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle with a foggy liquid inside walking up and handing it over to him. “That would be all for now. You’re finally ready to leave.”

Grigori gave her a short nod before he forced himself to stand up, limping over to the door. Dmitri followed him as soon as he was out of the door, turning his head to also give her a nod before he closed it, leaving him and his younger lover standing alone in the hallway.

The smaller male was already putting his coat on, prompting him to hurry up by pointing with his entire skull into the direction where the exit was. The warden could not help but chuckle and nodded, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulder to help him move around. Even though the doctor now knows about their relationship – How did she even manage to find out? – he still wasn’t comfortable with showing affection in front of her.

Grigori didn’t know it yet. He was in a coma when she revealed her knowledge to them after all, but after he had woken up, he already told him that he had the suspicion that she knew what was going on between them.

The old man supported the weight of his lover as best as he could and chose the shortest way to the exit, catching him when his legs gave out. He grunted and buried his nails into the thick material of the winter coat of the taller male, trying to steady himself again. Weeks without walking really did a number on him, and it was a shame how awkwardly he stumbled next to his lover as they walked through the door that led them to the yard, careful to stay out of sight of everyone.

Luckily for the old men, Dmitri had parked his car close by.

They got in without another incident – ignoring the fact that Grigori bumped his head directly on a bruise and now has a headache as the leftovers of the concussion made themselves known – starting the engine before beginning to drive, sending the guards a massage to open the gate, to which they immediately complied. He drove through and down the road, hearing a sigh of relief coming from next to him.

The warden grinned, turning his head to look at the younger man. “You really are glad to be out of the medical station, are you not?”, he asked before he returned his eyes to the road, taking a turn to the right. “How would you feel when you laid one week in a bed, unable to move around?”, he hissed, his eyes glinting with anger for the split of a second. “Like shit.”, he chucked and took his hand off the steering wheel to set it on his lover’s shoulder. “Like absolute shit.”

A huff of shame left the other’s lips as he realized what the older man did and he looked away, his cheeks slowly becoming red…at least what was already back to normal.

He took a turn to the right and finally drove off the mountain towards a small village, where their house stood. The dark blue eyes of the younger man stared at it, a bright smile on his face, leaning back in his seat. “I can’t wait to take a shower. I smell horrible.”, he sighed and rubbed his forehead, causing Dmitri to chuckle in amusement. “I believe you. I do the same after all.” Grigori nodded, remembering all the times where he read a book and waited for his lover to finish so that he could finally get ready for work. “I know.”

They laughed after this and the old warden finally parked his car in front of the house, stepping outside. He waited until the younger man managed to get out of the car, wrapping his arms around him to support him again, immediately making their way to the gate, ready to spent a whole day together.

He lost his balance once or twice while they were walking towards the main door, but with the taller man’s help, Grigori managed to get through the door, immediately making his way into the bathroom, hurrying to take a shower so that they could spend the rest of the day relaxing together.

They had a lot to catch up after all.


End file.
